Хотелось бы везде нам побывать
Хотелось бы везде нам побывать ( ) — четвёртая песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Между закатом и рассветом». thumb|300px :Селестия ::Есть не мало в этом мире интересных вещей :Луна ::И хотелось бы везде нам побывать. :Селестия ::И о том, что остальные пони могут иметь :Луна ::Нам, принцессам, остаётся мечтать. :Обе ::Нет пони, кто сестрёнку знал бы лучше. ::Нет пони, кто бы больше доверял. ::Нет пони, кто бы был ближе мне чем ты. ::Нет пони, что заменит тебя. :Селестия ::Невозможно мир увидеть за дворцовой стеной. :Луна ::Невозможно трон поставить на пляж. :Селестия ::Так давай сбежим из замка :Луна ::Если встанем спозаранку :Селестия ::И пополним приключения список наш. :Обе ::Нет пони, кто сестрёнку знал бы лучше. ::Нет пони, кто бы больше доверял. ::Нет пони, кто бы был ближе мне чем ты. ::Нет пони, что заменит тебя. ::Есть не мало в этом мире интересных вещей ::И хотелось бы увидеть нам их все. :Луна ::Но достать из сумки книжку ::И сесть отдохнуть. ::Вот это будет точно по мне. :Обе ::Нет пони, кто сестрёнку знал бы лучше. ::Нет пони, кто бы больше доверял. ::Нет пони, кто бы был ближе мне чем ты. ::Нет пони, что заменит тебя. :Селестия ::Ты пропустишь приключение, если любишь поспать. ::Не поспеешь за мечтою никогда. ::Луна, где твой прежний пыл? :Луна ::У меня нет больше сил. ::И почему дорога так трудна. |-|Реприза= :Селестия ::Есть не мало в этом мире интересных вещей :Луна ::И хотелось бы попробовать нам всё. :Селестия ::Но подумай сколько это нам доставит хлопот. :Луна ::Сколько времени на это уйдёт. :Обе ::Верю я, будет легче день за днём. :Селестия ::И рассвет сменит тёмную ночь. :Луна ::Мой черёд! Я выбираю! :Селестия ::Знаешь, что я предлагаю? :Обе ::Надо этот список выбросить нам прочь! - Оригинальная версия= Песня = thumb|300px :Селестия ::There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world :Луна ::There's a lotta little things you gotta try :Селестия ::Just a pack of punchy plunges other ponies all take :Луна ::That have princess-pony-passed us right by :Обе ::Nopony knows you like your little sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want :Селестия ::You can't saunter on a sojourn hid behind castle walls :Луна ::You can't throw a throne down on the beach :Селестия ::So we're gonna be absconding :Луна ::To a little vagabonding :Селестия ::And this bucket list is gonna be a peach :Обе ::Nopony knows you like your older sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want ::There's a lotta little things you gotta try in this world ::There's a lotta little things you gotta see :Луна ::But just reading by a river and resting our hooves ::Would practically be perfect for me :Обе ::Nopony knows you like your sister ::Nopony is a better confidante ::Nopony is truer than the one you are ::Nopony else here I could want :Селестия ::You can't venture on adventures if you're taking a nap ::You can't check things off your checklist while you sleep ::So let's take another hill :Луна ::Sometimes you can be a pill ::And why's the way ahead always so steep? |-|Реприза= :Селестия ::There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world :Луна ::There's a lotta little things you ought to view :Селестия ::And our little lotta list may be a little bit long :Луна ::вздыхает And might take a lotta bother to do :Обе ::But I'm sure it gets better later on :Селестия ::And after darkest night, a new dawn :Луна ::It's my turn to do the choosing :Селестия ::After river rapid cruising :Обе ::This adventure isn't too fun to be on }} en:Lotta Little Things Категория:Песни девятого сезона